Finally Happy
by IAmSuperWhoLovked
Summary: DarryXDally Story of depression, drinking problems, self-help, and love. Amazing story (Story is better than summary promise). Disclaimer: I own none of the characters they belong to S.E. Hilton
1. Chapter 1

**A/R** **: Hey Birdies!(Can I call you guys that? Whatever) This is for Sammy! Sammy I just love the story you came up with! Absolutely Amazing! I am so happy that you read my first story because this one wouldn't be here if you didn't! Here we go guys, DarryXDally!**

Steve's POV

 _Dammit were going to be late!_ I thought as I stepped on the lawn in front of the Curtis house. _He better not be sleeping_! Walking through the door I yelled his name. "Soda! Soda cmon we're gonna be late for work."

Entering the living room I stopped dead in my tracks. There, on the couch, Dally and Darry were _making out._ A lot.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" I can't believe this!

Darry was the first to speak. "Steve! It's not what it looks like!"

"Really?! So I didn't just walk in on two of my best friends, two MALE best friends, _kissing_ on the couch!"

That shut Darry up real quick. Dally took his chance to defend them. "Steve, look. Yes we're gay, but we love each other and you not liking it won't change anything."

"Maybe not me, but when the gang hears about this, when _Ponyboy_ and _Soda_ hear about this..." I wanted to walk out but I couldn't leave those two alone. I didn't trust them.

"Guys, get up. We're going to find the gang and tell them about this little 'incident' I walked in on. I'm going to tell them anyway, but they would probably prefer to hear it from you two first." They looked to each other, they were still holding each other like they were when I walked in. "Yea, alright Steve" Darry decided. They both got up and followed me into the truck. They tried to sit together in the back, but I made Darry sit in front.

"Let's go find the gang. Bring them back to the house, then tell them all at once." Darry and Dally were silent the while ride


	2. Chapter 2

Darry's POV

I can't believe I let Dally talk me into kissing on the couch. I know better than that! _He just wanted to celebrate. One year anniversaries don't come around all the time, and less often opportunities to show affection with our situation._

Steve is so angry with us. I get it, we're gay, and it's 1960, but love is always right, right? I love Dally, and he loves me.

We are driving around looking for Two-Bit and Pony. Soda was walking to work and we saw him less than 3 minuets after we left.

"They might be at the Nightly Double" Soda offers. I'm really wish he would shut up, I want to enjoy my last few moments being Dally's boyfriend. "Steve, what can possibly be so important that you need the entire gang?"

"I don't want to spoil the fun, but Darry might. Darry, want to tell Soda here why we need the entire gang?" Steve was driving me crazy. I would punch him in the face if he wasn't, well, driving. I would rather not die by a car crash.

I sucked it up and ignored him, tuning to look out the window of the truck. We were close to the Nightly Double. _Poor Dally. I wonder how he's coping with this stress. He acts tough around the gang but really he is a little puppy on the inside._

Soda was right about them being at the Nightly Double. Two-Bit and Pony were walking inside as we pulled in.

Two-Bit and Ponyboy grew close when Johnny died. Kinda like me and Dally did I guess...

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Dally, is Johnny..."_

" _Yea, he's gone Darry." Dally was crying so hard._ Better to tell him now than later, so he is already upset when he hates me..

 _I pulled Dally close, hugged him, and-_

 _ **Flashback Over**_

Steve ended my zoning out session by telling Soda, Dally, and I to stay in the truck while he got Two-Bit and Pony. A few moments later Two-Bit hopped in the trunk and Ponyboy slipped in the back with Soda and Dally. We took off, clearly on our way home so Steve can force

Dally and I to talk.

We arrived home and walked inside. I caught eyes with Dally. He looked sad, and his eyes were puffy. _He's trying not to cry._ That look made me want to carry Dally of somewhere else, somewhere nobody would judge us for loving each other.

I sat on the couch, Dally tried to sit next to me, bless him, but Steve sat between us. " Guys Darry and Dally need to tell us something."

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. Dally looked at me with pleading eyes. _Please don't say anything Dally, I don't want you to cry._ I hoped he could somehow read my thoughts. He didn't have to, though, as Steve didn't have much patience.

" I came in here looking for Soda and I found these two _Fags-"_ He stressed the word . "- kissing on the couch."

I scanned everyone's faces. Dally was ashamed, staring into the floor like if he concentrated hard enough this would all go away.

Pony looked betrayed. I guess I would be, too, if one of my brothers kept a whole part of his life from me.

Soda looked confused and angry at the same time. We grew up Catholics. Pony was to young to remember but Soda does. I guess he definitely didn't forget that being gay is against god.

Then there was Two-Bit. He looked like he kind of expected this. I could see he was holding in his laughter.

I was most surprised by Soda when he stood up and yelled, "You guys are FAGGOTS for _each other!_ I can't believe this!" He got up and left.

Ponyboy went into his room.

Steve taunted us, " Guess being fags wasn't the best choice, hu?" and followed Soda outside.

Two-Bit was kind. "I'm sorry for this guys. Love is love. Steve's just a jerk who gets off embarrassing others. And by the way you two are perfect for each other."

Two-Bit just became our best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hey birdies! This chapter is by Sammy (with a little editing). Hope you guys like it!**

Darry's POV

I moved closer to Dally and pulled him into a hug. Two-bit didn't mind at all, he just smiled at us and I smiled back at him. _At least one person accepts us._

Then Dally whispered, "Why did they have to be so mean? Is it so wrong for me to love you and for you to love me back?" That really got to me. I kissed his forehead as he started to cry and I said, "I don't know baby, but as long as we love each other, and we do, it will be okay. And Two-Bit supports us, okay baby? Please don't be sad I hate it when you cry"

Dally tried to talk through his tears. " I miss Johnnycakes. He was the first person I told that I was gay. I even told him that I love you, and he never said anything mean to me. He supported me for who I was. It has been a year since he died today and I miss him a lot. He was like a brother to me. The last words he said to me were 'Dally I love you like a big brother. You are my hero.' and I said 'I love you too Johnnycakes, just like a little brother. The best little brother I cold have ever asked for. Then he was gone. I miss him so much Darry."

I kissed Dally's head. " I love you so much Dally." Dally snugggled into my shirt and arms. " I love you too Darry. Two-Bit thank you for accepting us."

Two-Bit came next to us and rubbed Dally's back as he cried. " I'm always here for you two. Dally, I'm sorry again for this mess. I can see nothing wrong with you guys being together. And I know Darry loves you with all his heart."

Two-Bit left to go home and I let go of Dally. When I stood up I carried Dally into my room and laid him on the bed. Looking over at my boyfriend, I could see the hurt on his face. He looked like a lost puppy that was left out in the rain with no shelter. _I hate Steve for calling us fags and making Dally cry._

I laid down next to him and kissed his forehead, cheeks, nose, and finnaly his kissable lips that I love so much. I stroke his hair and tried to sleep.

I thought about a year ago when Johnny died, when we beat the Socs in the rumble, and the kiss Dally and I shared in the hospital that started all this.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** **: Next chapter Birdies!**

Darry's POV

The next morning I woke up and Dally wasn't there. _Where could he be?_ I looked around the room. Nothing.

He probably went home. _That doesn't sound like Dally._

I got out of bed, got into clean clothes, and walked out of my room. I went to the kitchen and saw Pony and Soda sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning little brothers. Hey have you guys seen Dally around?"

They seemed calm. "Nope I don't know where he is" Soda answered angrily.

Pony said " I don't know either, Darry. He probably just went home last night. Good riddance too. I still am upset about this whole thing. You're my brother Darry! Why did you hide this whole other part of your life from Soda and I?! "

I said " Shut up, Pony. I did it because I thought you guys wouldn't like it. I guess I was right"

I got ready for the day thinking that Dally was okay, but I had this pain in my gut trying to change my mind. _You're just worried about him. Why shouldn't you be? He did leave without telling you. Dally's probably fine he can take care of himself._

But guess how wrong I was?

Dally's POV

I woke up outside, cold, sore,and bloody. My clothes were ripped. the bastards kidnapped and gagged me! _I fucking hate them._

I tried to get up but it hurt so much. I know they broke my ribs because my middle just hurt like hell. _I can't believe they did that to me_. _I knew they were upset but I never thought… beat me up and leave me on the side of the road to die. What bastards!_

 _I want Darry! I hope he finds me. He will protect me from those bastards._

Then I fell asleep thinking about Darry and I.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _At the hospital_

 _Darry just kissed me!_ I was so upset because of Johnny it didn't fully register until I was looking into Darry's eyes. They were so soft, full of sadness, but also with love. I was speechless, so Darry said something to break the silence.

" I-I love you Dally"

" I love you too, Darry" We kissed again.

 _ **Flashback over**_

 _Normal time_

Darry's POV

I was on my way to work when I spotted something on the side of the road.I almost didn't realize that it was my boyfriend, but when I did I pulled over on the side of the road, got out, and ran over to him.

When I got to him I saw that he was beaten up real bad. His face was bloody and his clothes were ripped. He looked dead. _No please don't be dead Dally. Not now, please!_ I almost cried.

My eyes were closed when he woke up and looked up at me and whispered "Darry." His voice was cracked and dry.

"Yeah it's me Dally. What happened to you baby? Did you get jumped by the Socs?"

Dally's POV

I was so happy to see Darry.

"No," I said, " It was them. The gang."

"The gang did this? S-Soda? Ponyboy? _Steve?_ "

It hurt to talk, my voice was sore and I was exhausted. I simply nodded.

Darry held me in his arms and slowly rocked me. "I'm so sorry baby." Darry was talking to light tears running down his cheek. " I'm so sorry they did this to you. You're so perfect. You don't deserve this."

I passed out in Darry's arms.

Darry's POV

Realizing Dally was asleep, I picked him up and took him back to my house. _Work can wait. This is more important._

When we got to the house I got out of the truck and took Dally out, carrying him into the house. He was still asleep. _I can't believe my brothers and Steve would do this to Dally!_ I know Dally was in pain, but my heart broke for him.

I placed Dally gently on the -Bit walked into the house and he gasped when he saw Dally.

Two-Bit ran straight up to Dally. Dally had awoken at the sound of him coming in. "What happened Dal? Who did this to you? Who do I have to murder?"

Dally's POV

"Steve, Soda and Pony. They kidnapped and gagged me in the middle of the night. They took me to the side of the road and beat me up and left me there to die alone. Darry found me and brought me here." _I hate those bastards!_

Then Two-Bit cussed loudly at the room. It was obvious he was just as upset as Darry was.

Darry's POV

I cleaned and bandaged Dally up then I kissed him.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Darry."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** **: Hey birdies sorry I've been gone so long (ugg school) but here's the next chapter!**

 **Also I know that what Soda and them did does not sound like them at all but it brings Dally and Darry closer so I'm sticking with it no flaming!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Darry's POV

A few days after Dally got beaten up by Steve, Soda and Pony, he started to be sick and he stopped eating and sleeping. I'm was worried about my boyfriend.

Dally was hunched over the toilet throwing up, me holding him up, helping him as much as I could. _My heart is breaking for Dally. I hear him throw up all day. I hate that he's sick and it's all Steve's, Soda's, and Pony's faults._

Soda and Steve were at work, while Pony was at school, so it's just Two-Bit, Dally and I at the house.

When Dally stopped throwing up, he groaned. _Hopefully Dally is finished throwing up, maybe I can take him back to my room and convince him to sleep._

"Are you finish with getting sick baby?"

"Yeah I'm finished finally."

"Are you alright now?"

"I'm fine"

"Let's go to sleep baby."

"I don't want to sleep!" _This is going to be harder than I planned._

"You need to sleep if you want to get better baby. I just want you to get better. I'm barely getting any sleep because I'm always worried about you baby" _I am so tired but Dally is more important to me. He's my everything._

Dally huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

I stood up and picked Dally up bridal style.

"Fine I'll make you sleep then." Dally started laughing but i could tell that getting him to sleep would be harder than that.

Once in my room, I went over to my bed and dropped Dally gently onto it.

"Sleep."

"Never."

"C'mon baby! Why are you doing this to yourself? You're better than this."

"Steve, Soda, and Pony disagree with you. How do I know you even love me and you're not just stringing me along?"

Dally glared up at me with sad puppy eyes. _How does he not know that I love him? I'll show him how much he means to me, but at a price._

I had a plan all set out. I would tease Dally, but not let him touch me at all until he is eating and sleeping properly again.

"Close your eyes Dally."

"Why?"

"Just close your damn eyes. For me?"

"Fine."

After I made sure he wasn't looking I got undressed. Just thinking about how much this would affect Dally (We haven't done it in months) got me hard, so I didn't have any trouble there.

"Okay, open"

As soon as Dally saw me his face was flushed. " Darry... We can't do it now what if Soda-

"We're not doing it now. You can't touch me and we can't have sex until you get better. That means sleeping and eating normally."

"No"

"Fine. have it your way."

I started to stroke my hard member as I watch Dally's eyes widen. I could tell this was getting him hard and turned on. I smirked evilly. _This is going to be easy_.

"Okay!"

 _Got him. Time to have some fun…_

"Okay what?"

"I promise!"

"Dally I don't know what you're talking about."

"I promise to take care of myself! I will eat and sleep and whatever else you want me to do just.. _Fuck_... do me!"

"Not until you're better." I smirked and got dressed.

"You're a tease Darry I hate it! I want you so bad now! You can't just leave me like this!" _Don't worry Dally I want you so bad too._

"Watch me." I smirked. _I'm such a evil tease. Making him hard and wanting me so bad._

Then I bent down and kissed Dally's kissable lips and whispered "I love you baby"

Dally kissed me back. "Asshole"

I laughed as Dally started to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Promise Kept

Dally's POV

UGH I'm desperate for Darry. _He keeps making this deal so hard for me._ He keeps on saying, "Behave today and you'll get it tonight." And he pinches my butt and I keep on getting turned on everytime he does that! _I hate him so fucking much!_ _He is such a fucking tease._

We were cleaning the kitchen. I was cleaning the table and Darry was doing the dishes. I heard the water get turned off. Darry walked up behind me then he pressed up against me.

"You behave today and you'll get it tonight my sexy baby."

He pinched my butt, and I got turned on and moaned.

"Am I making you hard baby?" He put his hands on my hips and started rocking our hips side to side.

 _Good thing Two-Bit, Soda, Steve and Pony aren't here right now because that would be so embarrassing._

"Yes Bear. God I really want you now." I practically moaned out the words.

"Aw I like that, Bear. It's a good nickname for me baby." He kissed the top of my ear and sucked slightly.

I moaned again.

"Well you are like a bear."

"Can't wait for tonight. Hearing you moan gets me so turned on baby."

"Ugh you're making this so hard for me. I'm so hard right now Bear it's not fair."

"Tonight baby tonight. You can wait. Wait for me." _His voice is so low and seductive._

Darry went back to washing the dishes and I went back to washing the table.

"I'll get you back for teasing me like that Bear"

"No you won't."

"Yes I will. Just you wait and see."

And I waited. I kept waiting until Pony and Soda left. They were going to the Dingo. They made Two-Bit stay behind to make sure that Darry and I didn't do anything together, but he took off. He knew about the deal and was happy to leave. Steve was working the night shift at DX.

 _Finally some alone time with Darry!_

( **A/N:** **This is going to get smmuttttyyyyy so read at your own risk** )

As soon as Two-Bit was gone Darry was back behind me and rocking our hips side to side.

"Finally got you all to myself baby."

"Bear C'mon I've been good for two weeks. I need you. Don't tease me!" I moaned when Darry kissed the sensitive spot on my neck. _I should know better. Darry always like to talk dirty and tease me_.

"But baby it's so much fun to tease you. You get that needy look on your face and it's so sexy.." Darry said, biting my shoulder softly.

" _Fuck Darry…_ "

"Baby," Darry whispered, basically grinding me from behind now, "Before we do anything-"

"Please Bear, just fuck me. I need you so bad!"

"Patience baby. Like I was saying, before we do anything I want you to beg me like a little bitch. You can do that right?" He pulled my head to the side and licked and bit my neck.

I moaned loudly. "Yes Bear. Please Bear fuck me it's been way too long I need you to! Please!"

"Oh C'mon you can do better.."

"Please Bear!" I was practically screaming it, "Please let me suck you off and ride you please I need it so bad Bear! I've been good for you…"

"That's perfect baby." With that Darry picked me up and carried me into his room.

"You begged me to let you suck me off so do it."

"Yes Bear." I reached up to unzip his pants but he hit my hand away. I looked up at him confused.

"Use your teeth only baby be a good boy"

I nodded. Again, I went to take off his pants. After they were off he was left only in his boxers and a considerable bulge was easy to see under the thin fabric.

"Baby just get to it. I'm so hard."

I pulled down his boxers and his 7 inches popped out at me. _He's so big. Fuck and so hot._

I took him into my mouth. I could only get halfway down before I started to choke.

"Feels so good baby...ahh….yes right there baby! I'm close!" He grabbed the back of my head and shoved the rest of his cock down my throat. I was gagging but I tried to hold out for Darry. Soon he came down my throat.

"Swallow it" Darry ordered, and I did.

Darry's POV

 _Fucking hell that boy is good with his mouth._

I looked down at him. He was on his knees, _He looks so sexy like that,_ his lips were slightly parted and red and puffy from the abuse.

"Strip." Immediately he stood up and took off everything.

"This isn't fair I'm not wearing anything and you're still partly clothed."

"You're right baby. Let me fix that." Walking towards him I took off the rest of my pants and boxers. After I took off my shirt and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Better?" Dally nodded. "Good, now come here baby. Sit on my lap."

Quickly he straddled me. I looked up at him. "You've been such a good boy these past two weeks. It's been tough for me to watch you with those tight ass shirts and pants you wore. Bet you wore that just to tease me, didn't you, you little slut? Waiting there, probably hard yourself, just to see if I would crack and take you right in front of the gang."

"Yes I did I'm sorry Bear." I started to rub his hard cock.

"Ahhh Fuck. Faster Bear please!" I ignored his pleas.

"You're not sorry baby. You wanted me to take you. I saw you flirting with Tim at the rumble. You wanted this that whole time. Well you're getting what you want now whore."

In one move I flipped Dally onto the bed and grabbed the lube from under the sheet.

I lifted Dally's legs onto my shoulders. Putting some lube on my fingers, I slowly pushed one in.

"Ahh. Fuck Darry!"

"I know it hurts baby. It's okay."

After a while I added another finger and scissored him. In response Dally moaned. Loudly.

When I had three fingers pushing into Dally, I got ready to put a fourth finger in when Dally screamed loudly, "JUST FUCK ME BEAR PLEASE!"

"No baby we are going to go slow. I want you to beg me to fuck you just like earlier baby." I said seductively.

"Bear I'm done begging. You promised to fuck me so do it already!"

"You're being a bad boy baby…" I playfully slapped his face.

"You didn't like me teasing you these past two weeks right Darry? Well if you don't fuck me right now, that will seem like child's play compared to what I will do. Including no sex for _two months_!"

"You wouldn't last."

"I'll let Tim Sheppard fuck me."

"Figures since you're such a slut. You would take it from anyone." I flipped Dally onto his stomach, noticing how flushed he got when I called him that.

"Darry what the he-" I cut Dally off

"Shut up."

"Don't talk to me like that you fucking tease. Lift up your ass." He did.

"Finally being a good boy?"

"Just want you to fuck me."

"Aww stop being like that baby." I slapped his ass, hard.

"WHAT THE FUCK DARRY!"

"You shouldn't have disrespected me. I'm doing you a favor by fucking you."

"Well I'm still waiting for that part."

"Well you won't have to wait much longer." At that, I shoved into him with one go.

"AHH! FUCK!"

"For a whore your hole is tight."

"Fuck you Darry."

"Other way around sweetheart."

I pounded into him, mercilessly. With every thrust he moaned louder and louder.

"Look at that, you even moan like a little slut. Still want Tim now?"

"N-noo."

"Who do you want then?"

"You dammit! I want you Bear! I'm so close Darry!"

"Me too baby. Come for me baby."

Watching Dally come sent me over the edge. One more hard pound and I came inside of Dally.

"Fuck Dally." I caught my breath.

"We need to do that more often." Dally said with a smirk.

"Tim Sheppard will never get a piece of this ass." I gently caressed it.

"I don't know Bear Tim is kind of hot…"

"All mine baby." I kissed him softly and laid down next to him.

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight Bear."

I fell asleep with Dally in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Morning After and Leaving

Dally's POV

I woke up the next morning to see Darry asleep right next to me. He looked so peaceful I just couldn't wake him up. _I'll surprise him with some breakfast._

I got up and got dressed and sneaked into the kitchen, carefully so I didn't wake up Ponyboy or Sodapop.

Halfway through cooking I heard movement from the bedrooms. _Not Pony or Soda..._

Darry walked into the kitchen shirtless, stretching and yawning.

"Hey Bear you sleep OK?"

"Yeah. Great actually. I was exhausted after, you know." I blushed. Darry came close to me and grabbed my waist.

"I love you Bear." I stared into his beautiful eyes. _I could get used to this._

"I love you too baby." He kissed me softly. Then again. And again.

The kisses got harder as we entered a heavy make-out session. I was so into it, about to take off my own shirt, when Pony's and Soda's door opened.

Darry noticed Pony first and instantly broke our kiss when he walked in.

"Oh-h h-hey Pony! How did you sleep?"

 _Darry being embarrassed is so cute._

Pony didn't respond.

He came over to us and pulled me out of the kitchen and into the living room. I didn't want to start a fight so I just went along with it. He opened the front door and shoved me outside and shut and locked it behind me. _That fucking son of a bitch! I fucking hate him._

I saw Pony turn around and walk out of the living room and into the kitchen.

I banged on the door.

"DARRY LET ME IN"

Darry's POV

I watch, hurt after what Pony did, as he walked into the kitchen and down the hall and he went into his room. He shut the door behind him and I heard him lock it.

I also heard Dally banging on the door and calling me from outside.

I ran out of the kitchen and into the living room and over to the door. I unlocked the door and opened it for Dally.

"I'm sorry baby. That wasn't nice of Pony to do that."

Dally walked inside and sat sadly on the couch.

"It's not your fault, Bear. It's his fault for not accepting us."

I sat down next to him and rubbed his leg comfortably. "They don't understand that we love each other baby. It hurt me when they beat you up two weeks ago and last night was the only time I felt really happy and loved since coming out to the gang. I'm only happy when I'm with you. You're my happiness and my everything Dally. I know that when it's just you and me nobody will judge us for loving each other and we can be ourselves baby."

"I feel the same way Bear. I want to be with you and be finally happy and free. Somewhere we can love each other and nobody judges us for being gay. I want to run away with you and never come back Bear."

"Maybe that's what we'll do. We'll run away from all this and never come back baby."

"Let's do that Bear"

Dally and I decided to ask Two-Bit if he knew any safe places we could hide out for a while. Soda needed the truck for work so we had to walk. It was a nice day, so I didn't mind.

We got to Two-Bit's house about a half-hour later.

 _Knock knock_

Dally shouted, "Hey Two-Bit you in there?!"

We heard a faint groan from Two-Bit as he opened the door, blocking out the sun with his hand. When he adjusted, he took a look at Dally and I and smirked.

"You two have fun last night?" He continued to make some inappropriate gestures.

I had enough. "Aww shut it Keith!" I lead Dally into the house. "Listen Dally and I are fed up with the gang's crap. Do you think you can find us a place to get away for a while?"

Two-Bit sat down and thought about it. After a few moments he had an idea.

"How about the church? Ya' know, where Pony and Johnny stayed?"

As soon as he mentioned Johnny I knew Dally would react. Two-Bit saw the look on his face and instantly apologised.

"Maybe not I mean-" Dally cut him off.

"No, it's fine. It's the perfect place for us. Close by, but far enough away to get some peace." He looked at me for approval. I stood up and hugged him.

"Great idea Two-Bit." To Dally I added, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Darry, I'm sure! Especially if it means getting some real alone time with you."

"Yeah it's fine, but what about Pony and Soda?"

Two-Bit offered to help. "I could watch them for you guys"

Dally asked, "What should we tell Soda and Pony about why we're gone?"

Two-Bit said "I'll tell them that you ran away and I don't know where you are okay?"

I said "Alright but are you really sure that the church is where you want to go baby? We can pick another place if you want. It's fine with me."

Dally said, "I'm fine with going to the church Bear. I really am."

I wasn't sure if he was okay with it but I believed him. _If he does have trouble adjusting to the church we'll leave and go somewhere else to get away._

"Okay, but you need to tell me if you have trouble adjusting to the church so we can leave okay baby?"

"Okay Bear. I'll tell you if I'm having trouble, I promise."

"Okay baby."

Two-Bit gave me a concerned look and I knew that he was worried that he upset Dally by mentioning Johnny. The subject is a sensitive spot for Dally because Johnny was like his little brother. We can't bring Johnny up around Dally unless he brings him up first.

I mouthed to Two-Bit, "He's fine don't worry."

Two-Bit nodded and mouthed back to me, "Alright."

We came up with a plan. Two-Bit would go to Buck's and ask him to use his T-Bird today and he would bring it back tonight. Dally and I would go back to my house and pack some things to bring with us. Two-Bit would come and pick us up in an hour and bring us up to the church.

Dally and I said goodbye to Two-Bit and left.

On our walk back to my house, Dally intertwined our fingers together. Nobody was around to see us and I smiled as we walked hand in hand.

"Do you think that we'll ever be accepted by Pony, Soda and Steve Bear?"

"I don't know baby. I hope, one day, that they will accept us for who we are because we're not going to break up just because they don't like us being together. We're going to stay together and nothing is going to change that because I love you and you love me baby. They'll just have to deal with it because I almost lost you once and I'm not losing you again."

Dally knew that I was talking about the night of the rumble and Johnny's death. My love confession saved his life because Dally was going to kill himself when Johnny died. I saved him by telling him that I loved him every day and that if I lost him I would die too.

"I'm not going anywhere Bear. You make me happy and keep my feet planted. If I didn't have you I would be lost and dead. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

We arrived at my house and went inside.

We packed clothes, food, water, money, 3 books, a pack of cards, a blanket, 2 pillows, and two sleeping bags.

Two-Bit came an hour later with Buck's T-Bird and he helped us get our bags into the trunk.

In the T-Bird Dally and I sat together in the backseat. Dally sat in the middle and I sat on the left seat behind Two-Bit. I put my arm around Dally and he put his head on my shoulder.

 _Finally I can be free and happy with my boyfriend._


End file.
